The return of the saiyans
by UltimateDragonTamer101
Summary: What will happen when the sayins are transformed and powered up by the return of the makyo star?
1. Chapter 1

What will happen when the sayins are transformed and powered up by the return of the makyo star?

Hey my name is Ultimate Fighter101 This is my first fanfiction! Please read!

Disclaimer; I do not own dragon ball z or dragon ball or dragon ball gt and any of the characters.

But I do own an OC.

THE RETURN OF THE SAYINS

Chapter1

The disappearance of Vegeta

All was well in the Z fighter's world. Until an evil terror

Came across the Z fighters. Vegeta was in heaven wondering what happened to his body when a strange light appeared in front of him. "Kakarot this better not be one of your tricks?" said Vegeta 'Come to us Vegeta we will avenge you.' "NEVER!"Shouted Vegeta.

"ARRRRRRGHHH" Vegeta was sucked into another dimension.

As for Earth. "Goku, Goku I can no longer feel Vegeta's spirit" said King Kai. "right." said Goku.

"I just hope Vegeta's okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey it's me again Ultimate Fighter101 how are you doing I don't own DBZ but it would be cool

Disclaimer; I do not own dragon ball z or dragon ball or dragon ball gt and any of the characters.

But I do own an OC.

Chapter2 The Tournament

Goku walked into the ring calmly seeing his opponent at the other entree. Piccolo was standing there smiling in his direction. "Don't hold back on me Goku cause I know I'm not."

"Okay Piccolo if you say so." said Goku The judge went over the rules then he said

"FIGHT". Piccolo swinged his hand at Goku's head and Goku waits until the last second with then moves his head.

"Is that all piccolo." Goku swinged his hand around and smashes Piccolo in the stomach.

"Don't hold back Goku." "Says Piccolo in pain"

"KAIOKEN" screamed Goku

Goku takes a humongous punch from Piccolo without flinching then pushes Piccolo onto the ground.

"KAMEHAMEHA" screams Goku.

"Thankyou Goku." Said Piccolo then admits his defeat.

The first aid comes in. "No thanks see ya" said piccolo as Piccolo grows his body parts back and walks away causally.

1 Hour Later

Gohan walks into the ring looking for his opponent

"Hi Tien don't hold back I know what your capable off." Says Gohan.

"You neither" said Tien. "FIGHT" says the judge.

"Doodan ray" says Tien as a shiny beam comes out of his hand hitting Gohan while he's startled.

Gohan keeps his footing and keeps his ground. "That hurt Tien. I won't hold back" said Gohan he goes super sayin a shining light circled Gohan in his super sayin form.

He shot many beams of ki from his hand. "Dadadada."

Tien quickly swings his hand at Gohan's gut. Gohan is smashed into the ground by Tien. Now in his normal form Gohan is on the ground injured but is still in the fight. "NO HOLDING BACK." Said Gohan

A giant burst of light appears shining rapidly.

He turns super sayin again but this time he has blue ki sparkling around him. "Ready" said Gohan MASEKO BLAST!

"Good fight Gohan." Said Goku "Thanks dad."

1 hour later

"Hi Yamcha ready." Said Krillin as he saw Yamcha in the stadium.

'Fight' Yamcha ran towards Krillin. WOLF FANG FIST roooooooooo.

Yamcha punched Krillin around then sent him flying.

Krillin regained momentum then teleported behind Yamcha and threw him into the air. "WARRIOR" shouted Krillin as he sent a giant Kamehameha at Yamcha. Yamcha took the blow then twisted krillin's hand round. Krillin sent a destructo disc at Yamcha then an expanding energy blast. The ki was a big lump and then turned into little lumps of energy. "Finally." Said Krillin. "ARRRRRRK." Shouted Krillin as Yamcha gave him a ball of energy that kept hitting Krillin then a burst of light appeared and were clashing against each other with their kamehameha. Krillin was struggling but amazingly over powered. The next round would consume tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's me again Ultimate Fighter101 how are you doing I don't own DBZ but it would be cool

Disclaimer; I do not own dragon ball z or dragon ball or dragon ball gt and any of the characters.

But I do own an OC.

Chapter3 The Warning and the encounter

"Goku it's an emergency." Said king kai. "What is it?" said Goku.

"I feel a group of sayin energy.

They will be here tomorrow." said king kai.

24 HOURS LATER

The Z fighters were waiting at West city prepared for the sayins, or as they think because 17 minutes later a bright light appeared in the sky. Then a space pod came into view. They were sayins!

"Kakarot!" Shouted Broly. "Hi Kakarot." Said Vegeta.

He had a silver coat of armour around him.

"Want to join us Kakarot we can rule the universe together and first this planet."

"NEVER."Shouted Goku as he turned super sayin.

"ITS OVER" said Goku.

Raditz, Broly, Turles, Bardock, Nappa, Paragas, Vegeta and their leader the all mighty lord FRIEZA!

"Kakorot? Mine.

OMEGA BLAST" POW. Shouted Broly.

"That was close, not!" Said Goku teasingly.

Goku swinged his hand around into Broly's chest then shooting Broly away with kamehameha wave.

"Too easy" said Goku.

"I'm sure we haven't seen the last off our little friend." Said Vegeta.

'KILL DRIVER, ENERGY VOLLEY, FINAL REVENGER, BURNING STORM, ENERGY BALL, DIRTY FIREWORKS'

All the sayins said sending their energy blasts.

"OUCHH." Said Goku on the ground beaten easily.

"This is not your proper power none of you are this strong and when Janemba broke the dimensions Gohan killed Frieza in a blink of an eye." Said Goku weakly.

"Say thanks to the Makyo Star." Said Frieza evilly.

"Say WHAT!" said Goku curiously.

"The Makyo star was destroyed by Gohan when you finished off Frieza." Said Piccolo. "That's what I thought." Said Krillin.

"Get him Raditz." said Frieza.

"What!" Said Goku.

"I've been waiting years for this Kakorot and finally my time has come."

Raditz charged at Goku.

But Goku spun around and just dodged Raditz.

"Why are you doing this?" Screamed Goku.

"At first, we were trying to make the last sayins work together, but we will kill ourselves and destroy all the lower life form planets and take over the underworld!" ,Said Raditz proudly.

"But then the dragon balls would be gone." , Said Goku in agony.

"Yes but we'll keep those defenceless Nameks inside the next dimension.

We'll banish anyone who annoys of disobeys us.

We'll rule the next world." Said Raditz proudly.

"Now it's time to deal with you."


End file.
